


Slasher

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Reminiscent of the Slasher mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Matilda gets a real job but things don't go normally





	Slasher

“Baby please don't go.” 

Matilda never expected Trevor of all people to whine, but that's exactly what he was doing. To top it all off, he was on the floor, holding onto her leg like she would disappear if he let go.

“It's just an interview, I'll be back in a few hours.” 

“A few hours is too long.” 

Mati rolled her eyes and tried to step around Trevor to get to the door. 

“Let go, Trevor.” Mati sighed, shaking him off. “You're going to make me late.” 

“You don't need to go.” 

Mati held her breath for a moment, holding back her anger. “If you don't want me to go, then you better get in the truck.” 

Trevor looked up at her, “What?” 

“Five. Four. Three…” 

Trevor scrambled off the floor and out the door, jumping into his dusty Bodhi. Matilda grabbed the keys before following him. She had a bad attitude and a headache now, all thanks to Trevor. 

Sure, she didn't need a job. Trevor would gladly spend all of his money on her. Matilda wanted something to do. The desert was so boring sometimes. 

She was only applying for a part time job anyways. Born and raised in the city, she felt more comfortable getting a job there than anywhere than the desert. Three days on the weekend would let her spend more time in the city, if she got the job.

She still had her old place, so she wouldn't even have to drive back and forth every day, but she'd work that out when the time came. If it came. 

“This fucking desert is ruining my hair and makeup.” Mati complained as she started the truck.

“You're still beautiful.” Trevor cooed beside her.

She rolled her eyes. She hated how easy it was for him to get her to not be mad at him anymore. He was her weakness. 

“I'm dropping you off at Mike's.” 

“What? No. I don't wanna hang out with that fat fuck.” 

“Then sit in the parking lot while I'm inside.” 

When she found a parking spot, she made sure to take the keys with her.

“Can I have the keys?” Trevor asked.

“No.” 

“Baby…” 

“No.” Mati firmly repeated. “I'll be back soon.” 

“Wait,” Trevor grabbed her hand, but she pulled away, making him frown. “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Later. No smearing my makeup.” 

With that, she headed toward the building, leaving him to groan. She was on a mission and would not be stopped.

 

“Can you start this weekend?”

Mati was glowing. “Yes, I can. Thank you so much.” 

She shook hands with her new boss. It was a long shot, but she landed it. The position was only an assistant and the hours were late, but surprisingly, not many people applied. A weekend night shift was probably a huge turn off to most people, but Mati didn't mind. It was like being an intern anyways. All she'd have to do was manage and file paperwork and things of the like. Easy. 

Mati headed downstairs and out to the truck where Trevor had passed out. It was mid afternoon, how he managed to fall asleep anywhere at anytime puzzled her. Slamming the car door shut woke him up, though.

“How'd it go?” He asked after yawning.

“I got the job.” Mati smiled.

Without further warning, he leaned over and kissed her. “I knew you could do it.” 

 

“I can come with you, babe. I'll drive you, whatever.” 

“Trevor, it's fine. It's just for the weekend.” 

“Well you can't keep doing this every weekend.”

“Why not?” 

The plan was to take a taxi, no charge thanks to Trevor's friend Franklin, every weekend. Mati would stay at her old place for work, leaving Trevor to his lonesome. Of course, Trevor didn't like this arrangement.

Trevor couldn't come up with a solid answer to Mati's question and only fumbled with his words.

“Babe, I've lived by myself before us. I'll be fine.”

Mati stopped packing and walked over to where Trevor stood in the doorway, hugging him. She had never seen him look so down before and it was actually getting to her. 

“You're only working part time. You're going to have so much free time without me.” 

“I have more free time doing nothing here.”

“I can change that, we can do more things. I promise.” 

“Stop making it sound like we're breaking up or something.” Mati frowned. “I'll be back in a few days.” 

As if on cue, a car honked just outside. The taxi was here. With a big kiss to her boyfriend, Matilda was off.

 

After a brief meeting, a woman, Susan, gave Matilda a tour of her working floor and pointed out her desk. It was a cubicle like every other person's space, but she wouldn't be sitting there all day. 

“Everyone usually leaves around 10, then janitors start cleaning. The last one locks up at midnight, so be sure to be out by then.” 

Despite the need for help, the company seemed to not care about her. Susan gave her training for an hour before skedaddling off somewhere. Not that Mati minded. She knew what she had to do and got it done. 

As Susan had said, all the normal workers were gone by 10 o'clock aside from a small handful trying to make deadlines. Matilda was organizing paperwork when the lights went out. Someone cursed while another person whimpered. 

“It's cool, guys, we have flashlights.” 

“If this is a power outage, I'm going home.” 

From Mati's spot near the window, it was clear all nearby buildings also had no power. It seemed odd that a generator hadn't kicked in at all. She grabbed a flashlight and sat back down, at least wanting to finish what she was doing before leaving. 

“Shit the elevator won't work now.” 

“No shit.”

“Ugh, we have to take the stairs.” 

Mati grabbed her jacket, finally finished, and joined the end of the group of remaining people. As they walked toward the stairwell, Mati took the time to call Trevor. She promised she'd call when work was over and technically it was now.

“You're done already?” 

“Hello to you too. Powers out in some buildings in the area so we're leaving.” 

“Do you want me to come get you?”

“Trevor, we talked about this. No.” 

Suddenly, the sound of a shotgun blast sounded through the stairwell.

“What was that?” Trevor asked.

Screams just a few floors down echoed and everyone Matilda was walking with began to panic. 

“I think someone is in the building with us.” Mati barely whispered, shaking in her own skin.

“Go hide somewhere. I'm coming.” 

The group had started back up the stairs, heels clicking and echoing. Three floors down from their usual floor, everyone scrambled through the door to floor 17. Mati listened to Trevor and began to look for a hiding spot, others following suit.

“When you hang up, turn your phone on silent. Make sure the brightness is down, and don't use it unless you can conceal it.” 

Despite the wind from Trevor already speeding to her location, she understood.

“Trevor, I'm scared.”

Another gunshot followed by maniacal laughter could be heard not more than two floors down. 

“I know, baby, I'm coming. Hang up. I'll be there soon.”

Everyone was trapped. A co-worker ducked beneath a desk across from Matilda's spot behind a shelf. Mati held up a finger to her mouth to tell the woman to stay quiet. The woman was petrified, but nodded. 

Hiding in the dark made it impossible to see the attacker coming. It didn't help that Mati's heart was beating so hard she couldn't hear. 

Focus, she thought. 

From the other side of the office space,someone turned on their flashlight and someone else hissed at the light. Mati dared to peek around the corner to see the two silently fighting over it. It wasn't the time nor the place as the killer opened the door and headed straight toward them. One man began to stand his ground while the woman ran off. A single bullet rang out and Mati returned to her cover, the woman that got away screamed down the stairwell as she tried to get away. The sound of the door squeaking told Mati the killer was running after the woman, buying Mati, and ultimately Trevor, some time.

“Is there a back stairwell we can use?” Mati whispered to the woman under the desk.

“Only the outside fire escape.” 

Matilda shook her head. That was too obvious. If the killer was looking for them there, it would be an easy shot, even through a window. Somehow they had to sneak around the killer to use the stairs and leave, assuming there was only one person hunting them. The woman from before screamed as another shot rang out. 

That's when Mati saw it. A simple, battery powered desk clock. Quickly reaching for it, she programmed it to go off in four minutes. They could hold out for that long, right? With haste, she ran to the restrooms in the opposite corner, sliding it into a stall before running back to her hiding spot. She held up four fingers to the woman, then pointed towards the stairs. The woman nodded. Now they just needed the killer to fall for the trap. 

Not even a minute later, the killer swung the doors open again, quietly searching for another victim. Mati wondered if four minutes would be too long to wait. The squeak of a different door allowed her to take a much needed breath, knowing he wasn't close. Not yet. As long as she focused, she could imagine where the killer would be searching. 

As time was ticking down, she could hear the near silent steps the killer took as he got closer. The woman under the desk looked as white as a ghost. Thankfully, the alarm from the clock went off, distracting the killer as he stomped towards the bathroom. Mati was on the move.

Taking two steps at a time, Mati and the other woman managed to get down only a flight of stairs before they heard the killer growl in anger as he watched them descend. 

“Move!” Mati yelled as the killer took a poorly aimed shot at the women.

They managed another flight of stairs before Mati pulled the woman onto the 15th floor landing. More cubicles. The killer was surely right behind them so mati urged the woman to hide. 

“I have a plan.” Mati whispered. “When I give you the signal, I'm going to try to blind him. Hit him with something.” 

“Wait don't leave me.” 

“Trust me.” Mati urged as she crawled to a different location. 

The killer slammed the doors open, huffing through the mask that concealed his face. “Where are you bitches!?” 

“Now!” Mati yelled, turning on the bright flashlight in her hands.

As the woman run up behind the stunned man, he was quicker and slammed her with his shotgun, knocking her out. When he took aim and pulled the trigger, Mati was 100% done with this guy. Raising her flashlight, she struck him in the back of the head knocking him down and out. 

Mati gasped and dropped the flashlight as blood began to trickle out from the hit. She didn't expect to hit him so hard he'd bleed. Surely she had killed him. There was no way to survive a blow to the head like that. 

“Mati! Mati, for fucks sake, what happened?”

Trevor lifted her off the floor and into her arms. She couldn't recall when she got on the floor in the first place. She just kept staring at the dead bodies in front of her.

“I killed him.” She whispered, grabbing onto Trevor for stability.

Matilda was shaking. She would easily stand her ground against anyone that dared to be in her way, but killing someone was never something she wanted to do, ever. Trevor kicked at the killer’s body, confirming he was dead.

“Let's get out of here.” 

 

“You're not going back there. I had a friend wipe you from that company's system. You never existed to them.” 

Matilda was wrapped in one of Trevor's jackets, hair messy and looking distant as they drove back to the desert. 

“I killed him.” She repeated. “How do you do it so easily?” 

“Don't think about it. It's over now.”


End file.
